


princess (eric coulter)

by LindseyLilyAnn



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent (Movies) RPF, Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Eric Coulter - Fandom, Eric Coulter Divergent
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Little Girl - Freeform, daddy dom, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindseyLilyAnn/pseuds/LindseyLilyAnn
Summary: a shy initiate finds herself smitten by the man with the maze tattoos.what she doesn't know, he finds himself feeling all the same....♡ ♡ ♡ ♡dd/lg (daddy dom/little girl) fanfic, eric coulter x o
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Eric (Divergent)/Jai RPF





	1. author support + thanks!

<3 <3 <3

hey guys!! (ps, i know author's notes are annoying so i'll try to not ramble!) 

i've recently noticed that this book has a TON of reads and votes (on wattpad) and i literally cry because of the immense support i've been given from you all. 

*forehead kiss for you* 

anyway, i'm a broke college student (the stereotype is real y'all, i quickly discovered that) and was informed of the site called ko-fi! 

essentially, if you're willing, you could send me small increments of money (i think it's only $3) that helps pay for my coffee/tea, food, even could help me pay my rent!! (cause livin' in a city ain't cheap!) 

i'm so eternally grateful for all of your support and i truly love every, single, one of you. 

*another forehead kiss*

if you're willing to check out my ko-fi account i'll link it above and in my bio on my account! even if you can't give any monetary support, your reads, comments, votes, and additions to your accounts mean EVERYTHING to me; i can't tell you how my heart jumps whenever i get a notif for "princess (e.c)". 

if you ever want to support me monetarily, i really really appreciate it!! 

i love u alllllll and thank uuuuuuu! 

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

here's the link!: https://ko-fi.com/lindseylilyann


	2. warnings + info!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty much what ddlg is...stop leaving me hate it hurts :(

"DDLG, or DD/LG, is an acronym for daddy dom/little girl, a sexual relationship where the dominant male is the daddy figure and a woman plays the role of a young girl," (Dictonary.com).

this is a ddlg story! 

that stands for daddy dom / little girl in which the male (dominant figure) acts as a fatherly figure to the girl (submissive) in a consensual agreement. 

no, they are not father and daughter and this isn't a kink to lust after your father. it's a more intimate form of dom/sub relationships. 

if you are looking for more information on this i would suggest these sites linked below: 

https://sexualalpha.com/ddlg/

https://ddlgplayground.com/blogs/the-playground/what-is-ddlg

https://roxyharte.com/sample-page/understanding-ddlg-relationships/

please do not leave hateful messages! if you don't agree or understand this dynamic, i would appreciate if you were to not leave rude and hateful messages on my stories in an attempt to ridicule me and/or my work! 

by reading this story, i have giving warnings about this dynamic and what it entails!! you have been warned! (or gently reminded...!) again, no hate, no shade, just educate! 

thank you! enjoy!


	3. soundtrack + intros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more stuff, im sorry...

W E L C O M E!

Thank you for choosing P R I N C E S S (E.C.).   
I'm so excited to share this wonderful   
novel with you and I hope you also find enjoy in it as well.  
Please comment and let me know what you think!   
I will try to update as regularly as I can until the book  
is completed.   
From me, Eric and Daisy, thank you for reading our story!

S O U N D T R A C K   
Crybaby by Melanie Martinez

New Americana by Halsey

Soap by Melanie Martinez

Movement by Hozier

Paper Love by Allie X

10-20-40 by Rina Sawayama

¡ATTENTION!  
THIS IS A DADDY DOM/LITTLE FANFICTION!   
There are mature themes within this book. Many chapters depict vulgar language and descriptive scenes of sexual acts.   
Be cautioned when reading this book.   
This is for mature audiences only!   
Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally,,,, chapter one! yayaya! "u gonna jump, princess?"

C H A P T E R O N E

T H E C H O O S I N G

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡  
Daisy nervously looked around, the five different factions were all separated by color. Black, orange, blue, grey, and white all sat aligned in a giant half-circle, the main event of the night being the Choosing Ceremony. She sat down, rigid in the soft chair as she listened to the voice of the announcer list off each name, desperately hoping she would be forgotten.

It wasn't that Daisy didn't want to choose, it was that she didn't know what to choose. Growing up an Amity, she quickly familiarized herself with peacefulness and kindness, but she knew deep down in her heart that she was meant to do something more.

"Daisy Smith," the announcer called her name as her blood froze, all eyes turning to look for her. She slowly stood and walked over to the stage, stepping on with shaking legs. "Choose," she was given a knife as five white bowls sat in front of her. Dauntless, Candor, Amity, Abnegation, and Erudite. Bravery, honesty, peacefulness, selflessness, and knowledge.

Who am I? The question revolved in her head, repeating itself over and over again like a mantra, taunting her. She looked up, seeing the five factions all separate, each holding their own beliefs and values. Who am I? She looked at the white bowls and slowly slide the knife across her hand, breaking the skin on her flesh as she winced, not daring to look at the blood seeping out. Who am I? She sighed quietly under her breath and raised her palm, prolonging her choice. As the blood gathered up, she swiped her hand to the right and dropped it upon a bowl. Very quickly, a loud hiss and a roar of cheers erupted. She found the answer to her most-wondered question, who am I?

I am Dauntless.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

We have to do what?! "We have to jump on the train or else you'll end up Factionless!" Daisy stared at the girl in front of her in disbelief, wondering if she was serious. "C'mon!" She grabbed her arm tugging her along as the train was rapidly approaching.

C'mon Daisy, you're a Dauntless now, you can do this, her mind argued to her. Well, not a Dauntless yet...She was shaken out of her thoughts by the loud whistle of the train, the girl in front of her tugging on her arm. She sighed and pushed the nerves to the bottom of her stomach, running after her as fast as she could. Closing her eyes, she jumped from the platform, throwing herself into the carriage and-,

"Watch it!" She was shoved by another kid but ignored that like the feeling of pride sat in her stomach. I did it! I actually did it!

"Not bad for a transfer," the girl from earlier leaned against the train. "What's your name?"

"Daisy," She said quietly as the other kids all mulled about while some were still left on the platform and they suffer the consequences.

She smiled and politely took her hand. "Thank you for helping me," She rubbed her arms. "I fear I would've been Factionless even before it all started if it wasn't for you."

"No problem," she smiled widely. Boy, was she happy? "Though I fear we might need to do it again," she looked out of the carriage.

"What?"

The train was rapidly approaching a rooftop where the cars in front of them were spewing kids. She looked back at her to ask if they really needed to jump again, and she only gave a somber smile. "Sorry," she shrugged. "I don't make the rules around here."

She sighed as nerves crept back into her stomach. C'mon Daisy, you did it once, you can do it again. She decided to listen to that voice, this time and followed Scarlet to the edge.

"Are you ready?" She asked over the rushing wind. Daisy gave a nervous nod. "One, two..."Before she even reached three, she was shoved from behind, crying out as she fell out of the carriage. This is it, she thought, as the wind wiped around her face. This is how I die. But the fall was shorter than expected and her impact was on the rooftop, not the cement sidewalk. 

"Oh my gosh," she groaned and rolled about, holding her arm that was cut open in the fall, the blood seeped through her fingers. Ironic, two cuts in one day.

"Daisy!" Scarlet's voice was loud and resonated as the other kids turned to look at me. "Are you okay? I saw you were pushed! It was that jerk, Brian..." She clenched her fists and trailed off.

"I'm fine," she said, standing up and wiping off my pants, disregarding my cut. "At least I'm here," she smiled weakly.

"Good thing! I swear when I see that jerk-face I'm going to-,"

"Initiates, listen up!" A loud voice resonated high above the crowd, cutting their conversation off. "Welcome to Dauntless, I'm your leader, Eric." She peeked behind the tall kids in front of me, getting a glance at two legs that were on the ledge. "-there's only one way in, who is going first?"

She turned to find Scarlet to ask what he was talking about but she had disappeared. "Scarlet?" She whispered, peeking behind more kids for her bright red hair.

"How about you?" Very quickly, the kids around her scattered, placing her right in eyesight for Eric. She looked up, finally seeing his appearance. Two tattoos ran down each side of his neck, some littering his arms, while two piercings crested his eyebrow and two more were in his ears. "C'mon," he motioned to the ledge next to him.

He's got to be joking, right? She thought. He wants me to stand on the ledge?

"I think the hippie is too scared," someone behind her teased, erupting laughter from the group.

"Silence!" Eric called out, his posture straight as they quickly quieted down. "I don't have all day, initiate." She slowly walked towards him, staring at the ledge in fear. Is he going to push me off? "What's your name, initiate?" He asked, staring at her as she looked at his blue eyes with her green.

"Daisy, sir," She whispered quietly. He smirked and leaned closer to her so nobody else could hear him.

"Well, Daisy," he mocked. "I don't have all day, princess." Her cheeks burned as he pulled back, he no doubt noticed.

Princess.

"Wh-what do you want me to do?" She asked, wrapping her arms around herself, minding her cut.

"Jump," he said simply. She shakingly got on to the ledge, swaying a bit from the wind and lack of balance. "Be careful," he grabbed her arms. "Wouldn't want to fall," he teased.

She stared at the big hole in the rooftop below. What if this is a test? To show who's gullible? What if I end up dead this time? She quickly scanned the crowd to find Scarlet and found her standing to the side, giving her a thumbs-up. She's done this before, she knows it's not a trap.

She looked back at Eric, his eyebrows were raised and a smirk on his lips. She blushed and closed her eyes. Without even looking back, she jumped, awaiting her fate at the bottom of the hole.


	5. injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eric has to help clean the wound of an initiate who think she's sneaky

C H A P T E R T W O

H I M   
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡  
"I'm Four, one of your leaders here. I'll be overseeing the transfers training along with Eric." Four spoke loudly as a few initiates weren't listening.

Eric.

Princess.

"This is where you will stay. Your clothes are in the bins under your bed. Get dressed and meet back down in the Pit in ten minutes." And with that, he dismissed himself and left them alone in the horrible looking room.

"This is where we have to stay?" One of the other transfers remarked in disgust. She agreed with her silently in her head. She found the clothes under my bed and grabbed them, running to the makeshift bathroom and hiding behind one of the curtains. She quickly stripped off her pants and top, placing on the new socks and reaching for the new pants when-,

"Ha!" The curtain was torn back as she squealed in surprise, staring at the guy in front of her. "Look everyone, the hippie's a prude!" He pointed at her as the other initiates gathered around all smirking and a few of the boys laughing. She quickly put on my clothes, shoving past them as tears streamed down her face. How could they? It's not even the first day yet... The group left, storming to the Pit as she quickly laced up my boots to catch up. She walked out into the darkened hallway and lost sight of the big group, realizing she was lost. Great job, Daisy. She followed the sound of what she thought were footsteps, but it became louder and louder. She gasped as she saw a giant waterfall, pounding down to the depths unknown. A small bridge covered the walkway, no seeming to provide but stability.

"Hey!" She turned to the voice, jumping up in the air again, nearly falling off. "What are you doing...Princess?" She saw it was Eric who stood in front of her, a grin on his face as her cheeks burned. There it was again, Princess. "Well, look at that. The hippie is thinking about jumping on her first day," he teased.

"What?" She wrapped my arms around herself. "No, I'm not." she quickly retorted.

"Then what are you doing here?" He grabbed her forearm and led her away, back the way she came.

"I got lost," She whispered.

"Come on," he huffed out, clearly annoyed. He removed his hand from her forearm but placed it against my lower back, gently guiding her in front of him. "Why were you crying?" She looked at him in confusion, she had wiped my tears away, how did he know? "Your cheeks are red and I know it's not from my nickname. Plus, I heard someone joking about seeing the naked hippie."

"I-I was not naked," She whispered, almost stopping but his hand on my back pushed her forward.

"You can just punch them, you don't have to take their teasing." He spoke effortlessly. Is he standing up for me?

She scoffed. "I don't know how to do that."

"Do what?" He asked, amused.

"Punch someone. I'm an Amity."

He laughed, his laugh was bright and out, a stark contrast to his demeanor. "You're right, Princess, you are an Amity."

She only then noticed that we had passed the Pit and were still walking. "Wh-where are we going?" She stumbled.

"The infirmary." He said, confidently.

"Why?"

He sighed. "Because, hippie, I saw the cut on your arm from earlier. If we don't get it treated now, it will affect your training."

"Oh," She whispered, wrapping her arms around herself again.

They arrived at the small medical bay as Eric pushed her onto one of the beds, rolling back the curtain. "Stay here," he looked at her but she was too busy staring at the coloring book on the table. It's been so long, she thought. I haven't felt safe enough to let that side out of me anymore, but Eric makes me feel safe. And the way he calls me Princess. What if he knows...She shook away the ridiculous thought of Eric knowing she was a Little. She had just met the man, for goodness sake! She's not asking him to be her Daddy. "Crap," he hissed, pulling back the curtain. "All of the nurses are out at Erudite for training. I have to fix it." He walked over and grabbed some gauze and some cleaner.

"Wh-what's that?" She asked, looking at the tray of medical supplies in his hands.

"I'm going to clean it and wrap it up for you," he said, his neck tattoo moving with his words.

"Th-that's o-okay," She whispered, stuttering, wrapping my arms around my body. "I'm fi-fine."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her thigh, squeezing. "Obviously, you're not fine." He grabbed her arm gently and brought it away from her body. "Relax, I won't hurt you," he sounded annoyed. She shook slightly as he prepared the cleaner. "Do you want to hold the bear?" She could tell he was teasing but she took the bait and nodded her head, surprising him. "Oh," something flashed in his eyes. Recognition? Curiosity? He grabbed the bear that was on the counter and handed it to her as she mumbled a 'thanks'. She squeezed it tightly with her good arm while he held the other one with his calloused hands. He quickly wiped the gauze over the wound as it stung, making her hiss and take a deep breath. "Almost done," he said rather gently. His tone was reassuring and his touch was gentle, showing he didn't want to hurt her. It made her feel safe and warm...No! She cursed herself. Don't come out now, it'll make things a lot worse, her Little side was threatening to creep out as he showed the characteristics of being a Daddy. She shook the ideas from her head and focused on the cleaning. He did it a few more times and her shaking only increased. "You need to take a deep breath and relax." He brought his hand to wrap around her wrist. "You're freaking yourself out." He looked into her green eyes sternly. She focused on calming down, stopping her shaking as he wrapped it up, his gentle touch surprising her.

"Thanks," she mumbled as he finished. She still clung to the bear in her arms.

"Be careful what you rub against it, it could still be sore," he said but she knew that he had accepted her thanks. "I'm going to need the bear back," he was back to teasing as her cheeks burned.

"S-Sorry," She stuttered, handing it back.

She stared down at her intertwined fingers before a hand was placed under her chin, lifting her head up to meet green eyes. "Why do you stutter so much, hm?" He asked, condescending as she blushed. "Is it because I make you nervous?" She attempted to look elsewhere but he didn't allow it, leaning in so close that she could feel his breath against her nose. "You want to know a secret, Princess?" Teasing, it dripped off of his tongue.

"I think it's cute."


	6. he knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a certain secret is released by accident

C H A P T E R T H R E E

C A L L M E D A D D Y 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡  
"Again," Eric's voice resonated throughout the Pit as the punching bag in front of her barely seemed to move.

They were successfully three weeks into training, her arms aching as her legs were practically jello. She wasn't out of shape necessarily, but she wasn't strong like the other initiates. After that initial interaction at the infirmary with Eric, she tended to avoid him as much as possible. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done.

"C'mon, Princess, move the bag," She looked over to see Eric standing beside her with an amused smirk on his face. "I know you can," he cooed teasingly, her cheeks heated up.

She continued to punch it but the bag didn't budge, not even swaying. "Ugh," She murmured under her breath, tears coming to her eyes. Don't cry, Daisy. Not here, not now.

His steps came closer until he was right behind her. He reached out and grabbed her hips, holding them tightly. "Twist your hips when you throw your arms." He whispered in her ear as he knew she was blushing insanely. "Okay?" He purred.

"Y-yes, sir," she whispered.

"Oh, I do love it when you call me 'sir'," he joked, twisting around to stare at her stance. "But I'd rather you call me 'daddy'."

She froze his tone of voice dropping and in turn, her stomach. He didn't know, did he?

"Eric!" Eric's head snapped to look at the intrusion, Four. "We need to set up knives," Eric growled and took his hands off of her shoulders as she didn't realize he was even touching her.

"Keep working, Princess. And don't forget what I told you," he drew away and followed after Four.

Daddy. She shook her head and practiced throwing her hips, smiling as the bag began to move.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

She sat alone at a table in the cafeteria, receiving glares every so often from the other initiates who seemed to hate her. She picked at the piece of meat in her hands, staring at it in confusion. "You've never seen a hamburger, Princess?" She immediately knew who it was without even looking. Eric's nickname has seemed to adapt to her as he now used it to address her.

She shyly looked up at him as he placed his tray down beside her, taking the seat next to her. "No, sir." She looked down.

"Well," he leaned over, grabbing her hamburger and placing a piece of cheese on it, some lettuce, some type of red sauce, and some bread on the top and bottom. "Now, eat." He raised his eyebrow and looked at her, waiting. That voice, his commands. More and more, every day was new evidence to prove that he knew about her Little side. But how? She hasn't let it out, yet.

She took a bite of my burger, the red sauce dripping down my chin. It was surprisingly, delicious. "Wow," She whispered.

"Wow, indeed. You are one messy girl, Princess." He reached over and swiped her chin with his thumb, the red sauce following with it. She blushed intensely and looked away. "Stage two starts tomorrow." He said, lowly. "Get a lot of rest tonight." She nodded but didn't look at him, instead choose to focus on finishing her meal. All of the others in the room have turned to look at them, wondering why Eric was sitting with an initiate. But his glares had them returning to their own business, not caring much anymore.

"Thanks," She murmured once she finished my hamburger, thankful he showed her how to make it.

He stood up once he finished his food and walked over to the trash, throwing his tray away. "Daisy," she froze. It's been weeks since he's called me by my name. "Get some rest, and don't let the other initiates bother you. Okay?" He loomed over top of her as she looked up at him, barely able to look him in the eye.

"Yes sir," she nodded meekly.

"Good girl."

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

"Wake up!" The metal banging was the usual for them now, Four standing at the door waiting. "Get in the Pit in twenty minutes."

She quickly dressed under my covers, not wanting a repeat of the first time she came. 

Look at that, the hippie's a prude!

She squeezed my eyes and willed it all away. Stage two starts today but she didn't know what that meant. More combat? We had already learned how to shoot a gun, something I was surprising not bad at. She was average in the list, being ranked about the twelfth out of the twenty-six initiates.

"Today, you are undergoing a different type of combat. Mental combat." Eric sat against the mats, arms crossed and bulging. He wore a tank-top today. "You will undergo a simulation that plays out your fears. You are to overcome each one in the appropriate time. We will be able to watch them." Murmurs spread through the crowd as fear coiled in her stomach. 

He's going to see that I'm a Little, she thought, given that one of her biggest fears is being outed as a Little.

"We'll begin at the top of the list." We followed the instructors into a hallway with chairs, they each sat down. The first initiate came in but they didn't see them leave, creating more anxiety in the air. "Daisy Smith." She looked at the stern voice, Four standing in the corridor. Okay, at least it's not Eric-,

"Well look at that, Princess is next." Eric teased as she entered the room. "You're good to go, Four, I'll finish them out." He waved Four out of the room as her stomach dropped. "Hurry up," he pointed to the chair as she quickly sat down, shaking. "You'll undergo each fear, slow your heart rate or fight back to surpass it." He said, walking over to her with a needle.

"D-do you have to do that?" She looked at the long needle, her hands shaking.

"It's just a small prick, you'll barely feel it." He rolled his eyes but still spoke softly. He moved the hair back from her neck and brought the needle closer.

"N-no, please!" She cried out, attempting to jump out of the chair. He caught her by her waist, pulling her against his chest.

"Calm down!" He shouted, placing a hand around my neck. She froze. "There," he cooed, keeping the hand around her neck in a display of dominance. He pushed the needle in unexpectedly as she winced and struggled to get away again.

But everything turned to black.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

She was standing in the dorms. "Look everyone, what a prude!" They all laughed and pointed at her naked body as she gasped, running out of the corridor, being chased.

She fell down, scraping her arms but noticed that she now had clothes on. "You think anyone cares about you?" She looked up to see Max, Eric, and Four standing in front of her. "You're going to end up Factionless. Or worse." She noticed the Chasm appeared right behind her as she scrambled to her feet. Two hands placed themselves around her waist as she was lifted in the air, seeing the perpetrator, Eric.

Punches were delivered to her stomach and face but she couldn't fight back, she could only take them. "Pl-please!" She cried out, trying to get free. "S-stop!" Soon, the hands released her and she found herself back in her old room. Her stuffed animals were on her bed as she picked one up, smelling the sweet scent of vanilla that reminded her of home.

She heard a sound and looked up, seeing Eric sitting on the chair in the corner. "You are, aren't you?"

She stared at him as he stood up, taking menacing steps towards her. "W-what?" She whispered. He placed a hand around her neck and backed her up against the wall.

"I said, you are, aren't you!" He screamed in my face as she shut her eyes.

"I, I don't know what you mean," she cried out, his fist landing beside her head.

"You're a Little."

She froze.

"Ah!" She screamed as he threw her body to the side, her head hitting the dresser.

"You are pathetic, thinking that I'd ever been your Daddy. You should be ashamed, embarrassed. What a little child you are, stuck in your magical world. You are nothing, and you will never be loved." He grabbed her hair and twisted it around his hand, pulling her up.

"N-no!" She shot up, opening her eyes as the bright lights blinded her. She was back in the chair, it was all over. She looked around and then caught eyes with Eric, whose face was surprised and curious.

Oh my god, she thought. Eric, he just saw my simulation. This means that he knows...

She quickly got out of the chair as he opened his mouth to say something. She ran to the door, yanking it open and running down the hallway until she reached her dorm room. She got into bed, pulled the covers over her head, and let out heart-wrenching cries.

I'm doomed.


	7. revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisy attempts to hide after her revelation

C H A P T E R F O U R

H E K N O W S  
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡  
"Daisy Smith." She looked up to see Four standing in the corridor again, flashbacks reach her mind of the first time ever...

Oh my god, Eric just saw my simulation. He knows...

After that incident, she had run out of the room, allowing no explanation on her part. Ever since then, she's been successfully avoiding him, staying in the dorms late and going to bed early. During training, she attempted to perfect everything so he won't come and help her, but that doesn't mean she doesn't notice the stares...

She sat down in the cold chair, moving her hair as Four came back over with the needle, something she's become accustomed to. "Be brave," he said and everything went black.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

"Good job," Four sauntered over to me. "You've got an average score, you'll be safe." She nodded, looking down at her shaking hands. Her fear of being outed as a Little had disappeared and fear of the dark had replaced it. "Daisy, is something going on with you and Eric?" He asked gently.

"Wh-what? No." She whispered, not looking at him.

"Daisy, you can tell me what's wrong..." He placed a hand on her shoulder but she stood up, shrugging him off. "He's been more irritated lately and not to mention I see him staring at you all the time."

I knew he would stare here or there but, all the time? And irritated? That's just his personality...

"Nothing's wrong, sir." She stood my ground.

Silence erupted for the next few minutes before he let out a sigh.

"Alright, Daisy. Good luck on the final test tomorrow."

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

She stared at the chair in front of her, willing her feet to move. The Dauntless leaders and Jeanine Matthews all stood to the side, watching with careful eyes. She slowly trudged over, careful not to meet her eyes with a certain leader....

"Daisy Smith." She sat down in the chair before Four came over, moving her hair away and holding the needle.

"Last time," he whispered, giving her a soft smile.

She nodded and held her breath, going under again.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

As she awoke, clapping was all around me. "Congratulations, Daisy." Jeanine greeted her. She smiled shyly and nodded her thanks at her. "Eric?" She turned as the leader walked up to her. Daisy froze, staring at his eyes that seemed to hold...concern?

"Congratulations, initiate. You are now an official member of Dauntless." He spoke monotone, seemingly bored.

"Thank you, sir." She whispered, so quietly that she wasn't sure he heard her.

"Go pack your bags and meet Max for room assignments." She nodded and began to walk away when a large hand was placed on her arm, stopping her.

"Congratulations...Princess."

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

"Congrats, Daisy. We are happy to have you. Here are all of the options for you." She looked at the job list, scrolling her eyes until it hit something unique. Head Baker.

"There's a bakery here?" She asked, looking at him.

He gave a smirk. "Where do you think we get all of the cake from? It's downtown." She nodded, looking at it again. "Should I put you down for that?"

She paused. Do I want to be a baker? It sounds...delicious and non-threatening. Plus, I can successfully avoid Eric since he doesn't seem to eat many sweets.

"Yes sir, I would love that." He seemed pleased with this answer as he wrote it down.

"Since we are short on housing, we'll have to place you in the leader's area. You'll have B122." She nodded and gave her thanks as he gave her a key.

The leader's area. I bet it's fancy...

And she wasn't wrong. The apartment had high ceilings, a window that overlooked the abandoned buildings, and a small kitchen. The bedroom was large enough to host a king-sized bed and some furniture, along with a private bathroom.

She sighed and laid down on the bed, closing her eyes and relishing in the comfort.

Princess.

Eric knew, yet he didn't say anything about it. It was almost as if he was taunting her Little side to come out.

She sat up, pulling at my duffle bag and placing the clothes in the dresser. She switched from her combat clothes to a sweatshirt and some pants, equipped with my boots. She remembered that there was a celebration at the Pit tonight and that she should attend.

She walked down the long corridor, wondering who were her neighbors. He did say leaders...

"Watch it!" She bumped into another person and apologized, looking where she was going. She followed the dull roar until it became louder and louder, finally arriving at the Pit.

The music blasted off of the walls as a dance floor, a bar, and lots of people transformed the once-training area into a full-on party.

She quietly crept around, weaving in and out of the crowd before finding the bar and ordering a drink. Se thanked him as he gave her the drink before walking over to a small booth and sitting in it, all alone.

She watched the people dance, pondering what her new job will be like and thankful that she passed the initiation.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

After a few hours, Daisy was about 3 drinks in and was definitely drunk. But she knew how to get back to her apartment and nobody tended to bother her. Though, when she was drunk, she tended to let her guard down more and drift into her Little side...

A large figure blocked her view and sat down across from her, grabbing the drink in front of her and moving it away.

"That's enough for you." The voice was familiar. She whined and reached over for her drink but the person took it and placed it on top of the booth, making it impossible for her to reach. "I said," he stood up, walking over to her side and sliding in next to her. "That's. Enough. Princess."

Princess.

It was Eric.

His voice made her head swim and she felt herself slowly transferring into her Little side, more and more each minute. His rough hands rested themselves on her face in a gentle manner as she groaned and attempted to push him away.

"N-no."

"Stop it, now." He growled out, her insides feeling all funny.

She shook her head, attempting to rid of his hands but he only held her tighter, attempting to catch her blue eyes with his. "Daisy, look at me." He spoke sternly.

"N-no!" She cried, pushing him away. "I don't wanna!"

He growled, forcing her head close to his and catching her eyes. "Behave, or I won't hesitate to take you over my lap and redden your ass in front of all of these people."

She clenched her thighs together as his voice went right through her. She knew she was pushing his buttons but she was too drunk and too far into Little space to care.

"You aren't m-my Daddy." She hiccuped.

"No?" He asked condescendingly. "Let's go, now." He tugged on her arm, pulling her up with him.

"No, I wanna stay here!" She stomped her foot, her rebelling only fueling him further. "Go away," she shoved at his chest.

He took a menacing step towards her and in a quick motion, he grabbed her by her waist and threw her over his shoulder. She kicked at yelled at him but it was all lost in the sound of the music and dancing. Besides, if anyone was to look, they'd just assume Eric was taking another girl back to his place.

"Cut it out, right now, young lady." He delivered a smack to her butt as she squealed and went limp, his drive was hard and fast. "We are going home, you are going to get into bed and go to sleep."

He walked up the stairs to her apartment before taking her keys out of her jacket and unlocking it, walking in with her still on his shoulder. He walked all the way to the bedroom before placing her down on the bed. "Stay." He commanded, looking at her threateningly. "If you move, I will not hesitate to fulfill the threat I made earlier." He fluttered his eyes down to her butt.

She fell back against the bed, grabbing her stuffie and holding it against her chest. Eric returned with a glass of water and some pills. "Swallow these." She took them and swallowed them making Eric pleased that she was starting to follow his orders. Her drunkenness wasn't wearing off anymore though...

"You're mean, Daddy." She pouted as he sat down next to her figure, handing her a glass of water.

Daddy.

His eyebrows raised at the name but he made no remark. "Am I?" He asked innocently. "Go to sleep."

She was hit with a wave of exhaustion and too tired to fight back, she got into the bed as Eric pulled the covers up and tucked her in. "Daddy?" She whispered quietly.

"What, Princess?" Eric decided to play along.

"I'm glad you were there tonight."

He smirked at her little confession, unlacing her shoes and taking them off. "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

She cuddled with her stuffie, the scene almost making Eric's cold heart crack. "Why's that?" He asked. She cracked an eye open at him before closing it again, sighing aloud.

"Because you make me feel safe."


	8. i've got you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eric comforts his newest obsession

C H A P T E R F I V E

C O N F E S S I O N 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡  
Sunlight streamed through the windows as Daisy yawned and moved more into her pillow, closing her eyes for more rest. She attempted to recall the events of last night but her blistering headache from her hangover restricted her any recognition.

She gave up trying to remember and eventually sleep took over...

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Eric knew that she was a Little. That much was obvious. That's why he teased her constantly, the remarks and the name-calling, Princess, Daddy, it was all a test, to see if she would break. Especially after last night, recognizing her drunkenness and attempting to take advantage of her vulnerability, coaxing out her little side. He knew that in order to see her Little side (when she wasn't drunk), he'd need her to regress.

But how did Eric know all of this? Because he, himself, is a Daddy Dom. At first, he enjoyed being called Daddy in bed and dominating, but he soon found himself wishing to play the role of a Daddy outside of the bedroom. Unfortunately for him, most of the women around liked to roll around in the sheets but paid him no mind in the streets.

After seeing her fear simulation, Eric knew what he had to do. He had to set it up perfectly, so she'd finally (soberly) admit to him that she was a Little.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Daisy woke up feeling fresher and healthier. Her headache had gone down to a dull roar but she knew that she could get some pain relief from the Infirmary. She noticed that she was wearing someone's sweatshirt but she couldn't place who and the smell was unfamiliar. It was strong, like pine trees and cotton. She paid it no mind as she grabbed her bag, walking down to the Infirmary.

She stood in line, waiting for her pills when a voice alerted her from behind her. "Well, look who it is." She turned around to see Eric standing there. "Feeling better, Princess?" He mocked as she rolled her eyes. She told herself that she wasn't afraid of him anymore, he wasn't her instructor but she knew deep down she still was scared.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

He chuckled, making the other people turn and look at him. "You don't know? Well, let's just say that sweatshirt is familiar."

She gasped, looked down at it. It was his. And she was wearing it. "W-what? How?" She whispered, not noticing the nurse coming up to her.

"Here are your pills, Miss Smith."

"Thank you," Eric took them out of her hand and shooed her away with a glare. Daisy reached for them but he held them up high, impossible to reach.

"Give them back!" She cried out, whining.

"I will," he smirked. "Only if you agree to dinner, tonight."

She froze. Was he asking her out?

"W-what?" She whispered, dropping her arm.

"You heard me, Princess." He teased at her blushing cheeks. "My place, six o'clock. Don't be late."

And with that he dropped the bottle on the ground, stalking off.

Did he really just-?

Oh, no.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

It was exactly six as her fist knocked on the door in front of her. Ironically, this door was actually for her neighbor and Eric. The door swung open as Eric stood there, a black t shirt and pants adorned on his body. His muscles ripped out of the shirt and his tattoos were prominent.

"Um, hi." She whispered, looking at him. He apparently was checking her out, too.

"Hi, Princess." He stepped back. "Come in, don't be so scared."

She meekly walked inside his apartment, the room mirrored hers beside the decor. Papers were scattered upon a table along with a pair of reading glasses and a mug. Books were thrown carelessly around the room, showcasing his past as an Erudite.

"Sit down," he said as he walked into the kitchen making her sit at the high top. He strained the pasta and grabbed two plates, placing some on each.

"D-do you do this o-often?" She stuttered, cursing herself for her nerves.

"Hm? Oh, this? No, never." He eyed her up. "No need to be so nervous, sweetheart, I'm not going to eat ya."

She blushed. Sweetheart. His teasing was relentless.

They ate in somewhat silence, the occasional question was thrown about or a topic was discussed. It wasn't uncomfortable, in fact, she felt herself feeling safe, almost too safe as her Little side seemed to taunt her.

"So how long have you been a Little?"

She choked on her water.

"E-excuse me?"

"I said, why do you always stutter?" He laughed. "I didn't mean to make you choke."

She froze. Okay, Daisy. Calm down, it's just your mind playing tricks on you.

She ignored his question rather as he got up and took her dish, placing it in the sink.

"Thank you for that, it was very delicious-,"

"Where are you going?" He asked, cutting her off. "I just got a new movie and I figured you'd want to watch it with me."

She paused. Was he being....nice?

"Um..."

"C'mon, you can't leave me now. I paid ten points for this thing." He held up the movie, it was Wreck-It-Ralph.

She blushed. Big, bad, leader Eric was holding up a children's movie, begging her to stay and watch it. As much as she wanted to leave, her Little side allowed no arguing and she agreed, staying.

She sat down on the couch, making sure to leave plenty of room between her and Eric. The movie started and she became enthralled. She laughed and focused all of her attention on each scene whereas Eric found himself watching her more than the actual movie. This was his plan all along, get her to dinner, make her stay with a movie, coax out her Little side and confront her either then or the next day. When she would remember it.

She didn't even notice Eric shifting closer to her until she felt his armrest against the back of the couch behind her. She sighed, feeling herself drift more and more into her Little side. She was beginning to regress. She attempted to hold it back, cursing herself, but it was so hard.

Eric moved his arm and wrapped it around her waist, rubbing his thumb up and down. Instead of shying away from it, she leaned into his touch, leaning her head against his chest and playing with the buttons on his jacket. She was Little.

Eric knew immediately that she had fully regressed but his heart no longer held any need to take advantage of her. He simply wanted to see her, Little Daisy.

He held her like that for the rest of the movie until it ended. He looked down, hearing soft snores escape the wonder beneath him. He smiled and moved her from his chest. He picked her up and she whined, wrapping herself around him like a koala.

"Shh, it's okay, Princess." He cooed, his voice going right through her. She was in deep. "I've got you."

"I've got you."


	9. every me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eric forces daisy to confess

C H A P T E R S I X

E V E R Y M E   
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡  
Daisy woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. She groaned and pushed the bangs back from her eyes.

"What the...?" She looked at the bed underneath her. It was black with a large comforter and bed frame. And it was a lot comfier than hers. She looked around the room, a dresser, a mirror, and some paintings on the wall. This room was a lot nicer than hers...

Oh my god, this is Eric's room! She shot up, quickly stumbling out of the bed, and flopping on the ground.

"Ow," she groaned, rubbing her injured shoulder.

"Well look at that, Princess is a morning person."

Oh god. The flooding of last night came back to her. Cuddling with Eric, watching Wreck-it-Ralph, her Little side coming out...

She looked up, seeing Eric hovering above her. He held out his hand for her to take. She growled and pushed him away.

"Maybe she's not a morning person," he teased. Only then did she realize that she wasn't wearing her clothes.

"W-where are my clothes?" She asked, looking around. She was donned in a large, black t-shirt that ran down to her thighs and nothing on underneath. "Did you take them?"

He chuckled, looking at her. "You begged me to give you some pajamas last night and this was the best I could do. You undressed and dressed yourself." But what he didn't tell her was that he had to help her.

"Oh god," she moaned, placing her head in her hands. Her Little side...it always gets her in so much trouble!

"C'mon, I made breakfast. Then, we need to talk." His voice was stern and left no room for arguing so she braved up and took his hand, following him to the kitchen were two plates were set with food.

They ate silently as her nerves were prominent, she was bouncing her knee up and down and chewing on her fingers.

"Cut that out, would ya?" Eric groaned from next to her, placing his fingers against his temple and rubbing. "Your antics are giving me a headache."

"Sorry," she mumbled, stopping but still nervous.

He got up, placing their plates away again before sitting back down next to her, sipping coffee. He raised his pierced eyebrow and looked at her.

"You know I know, right?"

She looked down at her hands, sighing.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"I knew before you even did your simulation." He smirked.

"What?" She shot her head up to look at him in surprise.

"You really didn't think I'd notice the blushing or the way you carry yourself or how you're shy around the others and don't fight back. It's obvious."

She blushed fiercely, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry," tears spread to her eyes.

"For what?" He laughed, placing down his cup. "For being a Little? Do you want me to apologize for being a Daddy Dom?"

She opened her eyes again, slowly glancing up at him to see if he was joking. He wasn't. His face was set in stone, staring at her but not with anger, with...intrigue.

"Y-you're what?"

He reached over, brushing the tears off her cheeks before leaning back. "I don't want you getting your tears all over my table." He muttered under his breath. "You seriously don't remember what happened a few nights ago?"

She shook her head.

"You were wasted and I jumped in to tell you to go home. Apparently, you were regressed and I had quite the interaction with your Little side."

She froze. "W-what did I do?"

He chuckled but remained serious. "Nothing too bad, you were a bit defiant about leaving but didn't do anything embarrassing like kiss me or anything."

She nodded, thankful she didn't attempt to make a move.

"You did call me Daddy."

She cringed. "I know, I tend to get nervous and spit out-,"

"You regressed again last night." He interrupted her. "Which either means one of two things. Either you're incredibly stupid and don't care or, you feel safe around me and willing to show me that side, which I believe."

His voice was stern but truthful. She did feel safe around him.

"Am I correct?" He waited for her answer.

She meekly nodded, looking down at her hands again. A big hand covered hers, making her lookup. "Then why do you hide from me?"

She paused. "I just," she sighed. "It's hard, when people hear you call someone Daddy they immediately think it's all for sex and kinky but, I don't want that. I want someone to really be my Daddy." She felt the bravest she has ever been, confessing this to Eric, of all people. "It's something that's often taken advantage of."

He looked at her green ones with concern, knowing how often Little's are demeaned and hurt. "Well," he removed her hand. "I'd be willing."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Willing for what?"

He smirked at her, getting up and placing his cup in the sink. "To be your Daddy. Keep you out of trouble, make sure nobody bothers you, stuff like that."

She froze. Did she hear him right? "M-my D-daddy?"

"You have two ears, don't ya?"

She recoiled.

"Sorry," he muttered, seeing her retreating courage. "Listen, if you are seriously looking for someone to care for you, then I'll do it. I've seen your Little side and it's nothing to be ashamed of. But if you don't, that's fine, all I ask is you leave right now."

She thought. Leave and don't let him in, or let him be her Daddy and see where it can go. Eric, the big, bad, leader who hangs kids off of the Chasm, is willing to be her Daddy.

"Well, I see you've given your answer." He spoke, amused. She remained in her seat but gave a soft smile. She did want him.

"I will be your Daddy."

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Daisy walked into the bakery, walking to the back where she would be prepped on her job. She smiled, the recent occurrence still in her mind.

"Today's your first day of work and as much as I'd love to have you stay, you need to go so you're not late. But when you get home, come right over here and we'll go over rules and stuff."

Rules.

Just the thought of having a Daddy made her heart flutter. She was so happy and content that she had someone. She just hoped it would be everything she wished for.

"Daisy Smith?" She nodded and met with one of the other bakers. "I'll show you what to do."

Daisy spent the next several hours impressing them with her designs and baking skills, after all, baking was something she did quite regularly in Amity.

Once the clock hit seven o'clock, she made her way home. She arrived at her apartment, tossing off her dirty clothes and putting on some new ones. The sweatshirt was Eric's and she smiled, feeling safe in his scent and clothes. She wore leggings and her sandals, walking over to Eric's apartment and knocking. The door opened and there stood Eric, smirking down at her, motioning for her to join him on the couch. She sat down as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her onto his lap. She sighed and played with the collar of his shirt while he ran his hands up and down her back. They sat there for a while as she felt safe and warm, regressing into her Little side almost immediately. It was so good, so natural. She felt safe and happy. She was with her Daddy.

Her own Daddy.

Her very own Daddy.


	10. gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisy's got a jealous streak

C H A P T E R S E V E N

R U L E S 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡  
A pounding on the door awoke Eric from his position. He looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and sighed in exasperation, placing her to the side and getting up.

The pounding continued until Eric opened the door. "What?" He asked, angrily.

"You're needed in the control room, sir. It's an emergency." The shaking Dauntless stood before him.

He rolled his eyes and huffed out before slamming the door shut again. All of this had woken up Daisy, as she sat up and rubbed at her eyes.

"I have to go, Princess." He said, walking over to where she was laying. He grabbed the blanket and put it back on her shoulders. "Stay here." He stared at her in the eyes.

"I wanna go too," she mumbled, reaching out for him. He knew it was dangerous to leave her alone at night, especially when she was in Little space. But he had no option.

"No," he said sternly, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV to something she'd like. Cartoons.

"I wanna go!" She huffed out, untangling herself to stand up.

"Princess, if you don't stop this right now, I will take you over my lap and spank your ass when I get back. Do you understand?" He took her chin in his hands, squeezing. "Do you understand?" He asked again, so close to her face she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

She pouted but nodded, looking down. "Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl," he smirked. "I'll be back shortly. Stay here and don't touch anything."

And with that, he ran out of the door, locking it so nobody could enter.

"This better be some real fucking emergency."

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

Daisy fell asleep again, the cartoons playing quietly in the background. She was drooling on the pillow when Eric returned, it was around two in the morning. He had only been gone for a few hours but he was still unhappy about the wake-up call.

Plus, it was way past his baby's bedtime.

Eric bent down, cringing at the drool on the pillow but leaving her alone. He sat down next to her sleeping figure, switching the channel over to something he'd like.

"Daddy?" A small voice broke him out of his reverie as two hands brushed again his chest. "Daddy?"

He groaned and sat up, turning on the lamp next to him. He had unintentionally fallen asleep, the TV still playing. He checked the time, 3:33 AM.

"What, Princess?" He groaned, stretching his back. He stood up, wanting to move to his comfortable bed. "C'mon," he grabbed her by the waist, hauling her up with him and walking towards his bedroom. He placed her on the bed before stripping off his clothes and laying next to her.

It was ironic, really. Eric, the big, bad, leader who everyone hated and despised was laying in his bed with his Little next to him. Typically, when anyone's in his bed it's a woman who he'd met at a bar, and there wasn't much laying.

"Daddy?"

He moaned. "What, Daisy?" He asked, exasperated. "You need to go back to sleep."

"I'm scared." She whispered, crawling over to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him.

"Scared of what?"

"The dark."

Silence. Then, a chuckle as Eric began to laugh.

"Hey!" She smacked his chest as he hardened.

"Rule number one, do not attack Daddy."

She froze. Not only hearing Eric call himself Daddy was weird but rules...Her insides began to tingle at the idea.

"'M sorry Daddy." She muttered. He sighed and turned his nose into her head, smelling her scent.

"We can go over rules tomorrow. But rule number two right now is to do as Daddy says. And Daddy says go to sleep."

She nodded and shimmed around, finding a comfortable way to sleep. She eventually landed on her side, clinging to Eric like a koala.

"Baby," he murmured. That was a new one, baby. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at your fear." She was quiet. "I just think it's a little silly, given that you are laying here with me of all people and I have the safest apartment."

She sighed. "Doesn't mean the dark isn't scary." She was too far deep into Little space to understand his reasoning.

"I know, Princess. That's why I'm saying that I'm sorry." She turned and dug her nose into his side, closing her eyes.

"'S'okay, Daddy. I'm sorry for hitting you."

He smirked a bit, running his fingers through her hair. "Thank you, Princess." 

Daisy awoke this time to sunlight streaming in. She yawned and sat up, looking at the empty space next to her. "Daddy?" She called out, looking around.

She tugged at the long t-shirt that was Eric's, pulling it over her legs. When no response came, she walked out to the kitchen to see a note on the table.

Princess,   
Went to train the initiates. I will see you later.   
Go to work today!   
Eric. ♡

She smiled at his note, laughing at his reminder. She heeded his advice and got ready, walking down to the bakery.

"Hi, Daisy!" She waved. Her head felt a little bit off, given she was in Little space so much recently and not quite used to the feeling. "We need you to fill out these orders." She was handed a stack of papers and she set to work, decorating and baking according to instruction.

By the time she finished, it was only about one o'clock.

I wonder what Eric is doing...She thought, walking out of the store. She found herself following the path to the Pit, going to find him.

When she arrived, the initiates were practicing punching the bag. She noticed three girls were making eyes at Eric, a few of them were purposely messing up so he had to place his hands on them to fix them.

"Pouting doesn't suit a little girl, Princess," Eric spoke from right next to her, rubbing his thumb over her lower lip.

"What're they doing?" She stared at the three girls who had seemingly stopped to watch.

"They're practicing, baby." He smirked, knowing she was jealous. "That's all," he teased.

She crossed her arms. "Doesn't look like practicing to me." She huffed.

"Baby," he groaned, wrapping his arms around her waist as the three girls began to stare in surprise. "You know I don't care about them, right? Their pathetic excuses aren't getting me anywhere."

She smiled a bit at his attempt to alleviate her nervousness. "Okay," She murmured, turning her head to look at him.

"Okay, what?"

She blushed at his tone as he stood, waiting for her to call him correctly.

"Okay, Daddy." She whispered as he smirked down at her, breathing on her cheeks and staring into her eyes.

"That's right, I'm your Daddy, not theirs. Don't forget that." He smirked again and the girls heard it, gasping.

"I won't, Daddy." She was more confident now that the girls knew he was taken, especially by a Little.

"Good girl." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, completely unembarrassed at his own actions of affection, and walked away, yelling at more initiates.

He turned back to look at her as her cheeks heated up pink. Did he just kiss my forehead?

But a wink that was sent in her direction seemed to answer her question.


	11. heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's hot out and that's not good for daiy

C H A P T E R E I G H T

S W I M   
♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

It was hot.

Hot was an understatement. Initiates cracked open eggs on the sidewalks to watch them sizzle and bake before running back inside after being baked themselves.

Eric was angry, no doubt. The initiates had done nothing but complain about working out on the hundred-degree day. Especially since the Chasm was diverted into a makeshift pool, making it so easy to access the refreshment but unable to be obtained.

Daisy had gone to work early in the morning, right when they opened. She filled her orders and completed the list, leaving before the sun was fully risen, making it a cool commute for her.

Because of all of the extra time, Daisy decided to go visit Eric again, hoping to catch those three girls doing something bad and get in trouble. But also visit her Daddy. Who was quite hot, literally and metaphorically.

Eric wiped the sweat off of his brow as he finished shooting the gun, instructing the initiates to do the same. Daisy quietly walked in, sitting on one of the benches on the side, watching it all. The three girls weren't bothering Eric anymore, making Daisy happy.

"That's enough for today, we begin again tomorrow when it's cooler." Eventually, the heat made Eric break, letting the initiates go.

He walked over to put the guns away as she ran over to him quietly, hiding behind one of the dummies.

"Boo!" She screamed, jumping out at him. He only raised his eyebrows and looked at her in amusement.

"You scared me, baby." He snorted.

"Hey!" She whined, pouting. He chuckled and finished putting them away before grabbing her hand and leading her out.

"What do you say we go swimming today?" He asked, walking up to their apartments.

"Umm," she spoke softly, wondering whether or not she should disagree.

"It'll be fun, plus I really need it. The pool is off limits until it's cleared by the leaders so we could have to whole place to ourselves." He smirked.

"Well, I mean,-"

"Go get changed and come back, we'll leave in twenty." He gently guided her towards her door.

She walked inside her apartment, the cool air refreshing her. She got on her suit and considered not going but she knew that would only make Eric upset and she would be in trouble.

A knock on the door made her groan as she knew Eric was waiting. She opened the door as he stood there in swim trunks and a black tee shirt.

"What?" He asked.

"I didn't know you wore shorts," she joked. He scoffed in mock-annoyance but grabbed her hand and tugged her along.

Should I tell him I don't know how to swim? What if he gets angry? What if-

"C'mon!" He grabbed his shirt and threw it off, setting it on one of the chairs. She hadn't even noticed that she was there already.

"Um, you go ahead, I think...." She twiddled with her hands, sitting down on the chair.

"What are you doing?" He grabbed her hand, pulling her up. "I brought you here now let's go."

She stared at his chest, unable to look him in the face. She was beginning to regress, all of the anxiety making her Little side come out. It was a blanket for her, a protector. She felt she could hide behind it.

"I don't wanna," she mumbled, looking down at their intertwined hands. For a leader, he sure didn't care much about public affection. Or at least, he used it to show off his confidence.

"Princess," his voices was low and warning. "I'm not going to ask you again, let's go. I brought you all the way down here, took time out of my day, do not argue with me. You didn't come here to sit."

She decided to keep her mouth closer and decided to follow him to the pool. He stepped down into the water, letting out a mouth of appreciation. She stared at his sculpted chest, the water running down his abs and pecs.

"Daddy, I don't wanna-"

"Princess, come here. Right, now." He pointed to the spot next to him, his stern voice filling up the area.

She walked in slowly, wading over to where he was. He grabbed her waist and smirked before lifting her into the air.

"No, wait, I don't know how to-"

She was unable to finish her sentence as she went flying through the air, landing in the   
deep end.

She panicked, sinking deeper and deeper. She struggled, thrashing her arms and legs around but to no avail, she did not rise to the top. She held in her breath but was slowly losing oxygen.

Eric stared at the water in pure terror. Why wasn't she coming up yet? Was she hurt? Did she freeze? Does she not know how to-

Eric dived under, swimming down to where he saw Daisy, struggling underwater. He grabbed her waist and swam them to the top, using all of his strength to get there quickly.

Daisy gasped when she hit the air. Tears quickly gathered at her eyes, spilling down her cheeks. Eric swam them over to the shallow section, listening to her panicked breathing.

"Shhh, shhh." He stroked her hair, holding her to his chest. She laid her head upon his warm skin, breathing in his familiar scent and beginning to calm down. "It's okay, baby, I'm here. I'm here."

She eventually was calm again, curling herself up like a koala, clinging to Eric. "D-daddy," she sniffled. "D-Daddy I'm sorry."

Eric frowned, pushing the wet hair from her face before planting his lips upon it, kissing her forehead gently.

"No, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you. I shouldn't have thrown you like that. I'm so sorry." He ran his fingers through her tangled locks.

After a while of Eric holding Daisy as they floated in the pool, Daisy spoke up. "W-will you t-teach me, please?" She asked in a soft voice.

He sighed, thinking. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea right now. You almost just drowned and now you want to try swimming?"

She nodded against his chest, nuzzling her nose into his pectoral muscle. Damn, he was strong.

"Fine," he gave in, breathing out as she cheered and unwrapped herself from him.

"Teach me, teach me, teach me!" She jumped up and down.

"First rule, don't ever go in the deep end without me watching, alright?" He pushed her hair back and stared in her eyes, looking for an answer.

She nodded, smiling, and splashing around in the water as he groaned and began with the lesson.

At least she wasn't so hot anymore. But he was, metaphorically.

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

The gentle hum of the AC was the only sound in the bedroom that night, the two figures curled up on the bed. Daisy slept holding her stuffed Giraffe as Eric laid awake, eyes staring at her sleeping form.

He was a lucky man, indeed. For him to find someone, a Little no less, that fit perfectly with him and genuinely wanted to be with him, his heart swelled at each glance at her.

Every time she called him Daddy, he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into a hole, one where it was only her and him and he never wanted to leave.

"Hmm, Daddy," she murmured, curling herself up into a ball.

"Whatcha dreaming about, Princess?" He whispered, moving her hair out of her eyes.

She cracked open a green eye, looking up at her Daddy. She gave a soft yawn, one that absolutely sent Eric crazy. She was adorable.

"You," she giggled as he tickled her sides, his fingers ghosting over her warm skin being unprotected by her tank top.

"Really?" He hummed, placing a kiss on her forehead and wrapping her in his arms.

This was rare. Eric was always tough, yelling, angry. He was never soft, happy, content. He savored these moments, the ones where it was just him and Daisy and nobody else or any other thoughts mattered.

"Cuddle with me?" She asked softly.

He chuckled, wrapping her in his big arms and holding her to his chest as she traced the tattoos on his neck.

There they sat, drifting away together as Eric had his girl, his Little, wrapped up in his arms all safe and sound. She was in a dream-like state, eyes slowly shutting, her arm protectively holding her stuffie. They intertwined their legs, pulling them even closer together.

The moon was full and the night was upon them, the cool air feeling refreshing as they entered their dreams together.


	12. punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisy slipped up. lucky (for eric), he gets to do something about it.

Sexual content

C H A P T E R N I N E

W E T 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡  
Daisy had finished her shift for the night and unfortunately, was tagged with the closing shift, meaning she was stuck there until eleven. She was lucky though, most of the other Dauntless shops were open until one or two am, especially the clothing and tattoo shops.

She groaned and closed her eyes, rest coming easily. Since nobody seemed to be coming in she decided to have some fun, opening her eyes and reaching for the nearest piping bag. She grabbed a stencil and began to pipe out flowers and horses on a practice sheet. She giggled and ate each one, the sugar running through her veins.

She felt free. She wasn't able to feel like that very often anymore, a Little that is. She was constantly working and busy at the bakery that when she got the chance to relax and eat the cakes, she felt herself let go.

She giggled as some of the frostings got stuck on her nose, attempting to lick it off but her tongue wouldn't reach. She laughed as she felt down, dizzy from concentrating so hard.

The bell above the door rang, signaling a customer. She gasped and giggled, hiding under the counter. In Little space, she wanted to play. But she was still at work.

"Hello?" The familiar sound of Eric's voice wafted overtop of the counters as she giggled again, realizing it was her Daddy. Now she for sure wanted to play games.

"Boo!" She screamed, jumping up and waving her hands at him. She giggled and grabbed the frosting next to her, eating it out of the can.

Eric narrowed his eyes at her child-like behavior before coming to the conclusion that she was regressing.

"Princess," he started off warningly. "Why are you eating the frosting?"

She knew that she wasn't allowed to eat sugar past seven o'clock, one of her many rules. The others included not talking bad, no bathing alone (in Little space), no hitting or harming Daddy, doing as Daddy says, no cooking (in Little space), no leaving without telling Daddy, and no swearing (in Little space).

Simple rules for a young girl to understand. But for some reason, those rules flew out of her mind as she ate more frosting.

"What is one of my rules?" He asked, walking around the counter to get closer to her.

"No sugar after seven!" She gave him a bright smile and big doe eyes. For a minute, he considered letting it go, knowing she was so innocent. But Eric was a leader and that meant if someone did something bad, they were to be punished. As a Daddy, he couldn't let her go unpunished.

Given, they'd spoken about punishments such as spankings, no release, no sweets, grounded, immediate bedtime, and privileges taken away so that they were both comfortable with administering and receiving these. Eric couldn't lie, his cock jumped at the mention of no release and spankings.

"Then why are you eating it?" He grabbed the can from her as she whined and attempted to get it back but Eric was stronger and placed it too high for her to reach.

"No!" She whined, jumping up to grab it but not succeeding.

"You've disobeyed me." He spoke slowly.

"Go away!" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and stomping her foot on the ground. She turned around from him.

"Princess," he grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, grabbing her chin and tilting her head up. "Look at me."

She glared at him, her lips tucked out. He had to admit, she was adorable when she was pouting. Those lips. He couldn't wait to feel them around his cock. But for now, he'd have to wait. He didn't want to scare her off; the first Little he's had in a long, long time.

"You do not get to talk to Daddy that way." He spoke threateningly. "We are going home right now, you are going to get over my lap and I am going to spank you for your wrong behavior. Do you understand?"

Her stomach dropped. She immediately attempted to dart away but he held onto her shoulders and held her in place. He grabbed the key from the cash register and locked it, including all of the cabinets while Daisy struggled in his tight hold.

"No, please, Daddy, I'm sorry! Please, Daddy! I'm a good girl! I'll be good!" Tears began to fall down her face as she grew upset.

"I know you are a good girl, baby." He cooed, a gentle contrast to his threat earlier. "But I wouldn't be a good Daddy if I just let you do whatever you'd like. You broke two rules, no talking back and no sugar after seven, and now, I must punish you."

He hauled her up over his shoulder in a fire-man carry as she struggled to free herself, her fists against his back had admittedly felt much like a massage to him, not much damage was done.

He carried her all the way to his apartment before opening the door and throwing her down on the bed. She sat up, attempting to escape but he caught her by the waist and held her over his lap.

He knew that the struggle was because she was a Little not because she was scared. They had discussed a safeword, 'Pineapple' in case she ever felt it was too much.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She pleaded and pleaded but he didn't listen. He tugged her leggings down her legs before doing the same with her panties.

His cock twitched at the sight of her bare bottom, something he would soon claim as his. He wasn't able to see much else, to his disappointment.

TWACK!

The first swung rung out loudly in the room as his hand made contact with her bottom. She cried and struggled more as he rubbed gentle circles on her smooth skin. Even after the first hit, her ass was bright red.

TWACK!

TWACK!

TWACK!

He repeated the action six more times until he reached ten. He then loosened his hold on her as she gave up struggling, falling limp in his lap. Her cheeks were wet with tears as her ass was positively on fire. His big hand covering a wide area and his swung was strong. Snot ran down her face as she cried quietly.

"There you are, you did so well," he sat her up, holding his legs apart so her sore bum wasn't resting upon them. She sniffled and leaned into his chest as one hand came to stroke her hair.

His other hand reached down, teasing at her pussy as her wetness was on his fingers. He grinned. "I think you secretly liked that baby," he teased. He groaned as his fingers were coated from just feeling around her entrance. She was so wet. "Look at what a mess you've made, sweetheart." He held up his fingers to show her, her juices coating them. She blushed and looked away, placing her head in the crook of her neck. He returned his fingers down to her pussy, finding her clit and circling it a few times as she jumped, the feeling giving her pleasures.

"Daddy, please," she whimpered, pushing her hand down. He smirked and put more pressure on her clit, moving it side to side in a rapid motion.

"Are your princess parts all tingly?" He asked condescendingly. She nodded and whimpered against his neck. He circled her clit faster and faster until she was about to release. Then, he stopped. "Bad behavior does not mean you get a release." He murmured in her ear as she whined.

"No, please, please!" She pleaded, pressing herself down on his hand to get some type of stimulation.

"No, sweetheart." He stood up with her wrapped around him, her warmth was radiating through his pants as his cock was absolutely throbbing. He walked into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth and gently setting her down as she whimpered. He ran the washcloth down her pussy, wiping away all of her wetness that had seeped onto her legs and butt.

It was so hot. A freshly-shaved pussy that had a light pink color made him wish he could bury his big cock right into it and fuck her until she was a sobbing, whimpering mess. But he knew he had to take it slow. That didn't mean he couldn't get his release though.

He placed her down in his bed after cleaning her up, kissing her forehead goodnight as she drifted away. He grabbed her stuffie for her and tucked it under her arm, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Goodnight, Princess." He whispered.

"Night, Daddy." She mumbled into her pillow. He smiled at her sleepy voice before hopping in the shower.

He jerked himself off to give release, groaning as he orgasmed. He couldn't wait to bury his head between her thighs and suck on her clit until her legs were shaking.

But for now, he decided to put on new boxers and crawl into bed next to his sleeping baby. He curled her underneath him, holding her protectively and safely.

He was happy.


	13. taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daisy regresses and eric wants to try something new

C H A P T E R T E N 

B A B Y G I R L 

♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡  
Daisy woke up, her bottom sore. She whined and rolled over, placing her head in Eric's chest. His sparse chest hair tickled her cheek as she giggled and ran her fingers through it. She pulled it, watching it bounce back to his body.

"Ow baby, that hurts." Eric's rough voice stopped her. He grabbed her hand and tore it away from his body, holding it. "Be gentle." He knew she was still in Little space, especially waking up, so he spoke simply and sternly to get his point across.

"Daddy!" She giggled again and snuggled into his arms, all malice towards him gone. Not that she ever felt malice but she was upset, especially after he had teased her and not given her release. But that was one of the punishments. Two punishments, two broken rules.

He sighed and rolled over, grabbing his baby and placing her on his chest as she stared at him with her big, doe, green eyes.

"I'm hungry!" She whined, cuddling into his chest.

He groaned and sat up, wiping the saliva off of his chest before carrying her to the kitchen. "We have to go downstairs." He said, looking at his empty cupboards.

She rested her face in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes, her long eyelashes tickling his skin.

He tightened his grip on her and walked down to the cafeteria. Her mouth was slightly open as she fell asleep again, slobbering on his shoulder. His bare shoulder.

All of the eyes turned to look at him as he entered. He only smirked at the gaping mouths and pushed past all of the initiates. The three girls stared in disbelief, looking at the girl he held in his arms and his bare chest, his ab muscles flexing.

"Daddy?" She mumbled, waking up.

"Shh, Princess, go back to sleep." He spoke in a normal tone, stroking a hand down her hair. A fork was dropped as one of the girl's eyes widened in surrealness.

He got some pancakes and loaded them on a tray, walking over to one of the benches and sitting down, alone. He ate his breakfast before cutting up the remaining pancakes and waking up his baby.

"Wake up, Princess. It's time to eat." He spoke softly as the other initiates all stared. He smirked at their disbelief and astonishment.

"Pancakes!" She cheered, looking at the food.

"Open up," he said, placing the pieces on the fork and feeding it to her. An intimate act, minus the fact that they were being stared at by the gaping initiates.

He fed her until she finished, her eyes closing and leaning against him again. She didn't mind really, that all of the others were staring. She was with her Daddy and that's all she cared about. She was so far in.

Eric carried her all the way back up, the day was a leisure day for all workers. Visiting day. Not that they got visited, that was only for initiates. Besides, Daisy grew up with her Aunt and Uncle after her parents died of sickness.

"Cartoons!" She was wide awake as he arrived, kicking her feet to be let down. She ran over to his couch and bounced on it, looking at him with wanting eyes. "Cartoons!" She spoke away, pointing at the TV.

He smirked and put on some cartoons as she because immersed. He wanted to try something new today, he wanted to see his baby, orgasm. He knew she wasn't ready for penetration sex, especially with his cock, but that didn't stop him from wanting to see her orgasm. And taste her, by god, he wanted to taste her.

"Sweetheart," he called to her after a few hours of cartoons. She was still watching. "It's time for a bath, okay?"

She didn't respond until he turned the TV off, her groaning.

"C'mon, bathtime." He held out a hand as she eagerly took it, following her Daddy anywhere he went. He walked to the bathroom and filled up the tub with water and tons of bubbles. In the tub were a few toys such as a few boats, some rubber animals, and a few cups. She clapped her hands excitedly and was ready to jump in.

He laughed at her excitement, standing up and grabbing her sleepshirt (which was really his tee-shirt that was way too big on her) and pulling it up. He pulled down her underwear and peeled off her socks. His cock jumped again at the look of her pink pussy.

"Alright, in you go." He said, grabbing her and gently laying her in the tub. She grabbed the animals, making noises and splashing them around. He took off his pants so he was only wearing his boxers and grabbed the shampoo. He squirted some in his hands, lathering it up before rubbing it in her hair. "Close your eyes." He said, placing one of his hands over her eyes regardless. He rínsed out her hair by pouring water from a cup.

He watched her play in the tub for a while, his heart-melting at each new sound she made, the cute dolphin noises, and the voices she gave each character. She pushed the boat back and forth, making motor noises. She played with the cups, giving each animal a bath of their own.

He grabbed the soap and wiped down her back, washing gentle circles. "Baby, I need you to stand up, alright?" He helped her safely stand on the non-slip mat before rubbing the soap over her arms and down her chest, relishing in the feeling of her hardened nipples under his fingers. He rubbed her tummy and thighs before rubbing gently over her privates. "Part your legs for me, baby." She blushed as he reached up and rubbed a hand between her legs, back and forth over her privates. "You're all messy again, sweetheart." He said teasingly, feeling her juices.

"I didn't pee!" She shouted, coming to her own defense.

"I know that, baby." He cooed, smiling at her reaction. He lowered her into the tub again to rinse her off. "That's your special princess juice. It's for Daddy." He explained to her as she played with the toys.

She played for a little longer before he took her out of the tub, rubbing her off everywhere, chuckling as she giggled at the feeling of the towel against her. He dried her off before placing a nightgown on her, regardless that it was only two o'clock. He knew she'd be ready for a nap soon.

"You did so well, Princess. I'm so proud of you," he cooed again, laying her down on the bed. "Princess, do you want a reward?" She nodded fervently. "Spread your legs for me, baby girl."

She blushed at the pet name and command but listened, timidly spreading her legs.

"Such a good girl. So good for me." He praised her as she beaming, clearly enjoying his praise. "Look at this," he rubbed two fingers down her bare pussy, her juices coating him again.

He circled her clit again, getting her arousal up. His cock was throbbing, wanting to break out of its confines.

"I bet you taste so sweet, Princess." He growled her name as she whined, bucking her hips into his hand. "Should I have a taste?" He asked as she nodded quickly, whimpering.

He bent down, licking a stripe up and down her slit. She mewled and moaned at the feeling. He licked at her entrance before attaching his lips to her clit, sucking. Her hips shot off of the bed, her moaning turning into gasps and whimpers.

"Please, please!" She begged as he moaned, his tongue flicking her clit.

"What do you want, sweetheart? Do you want to cum? Hm?" He looked up at her, stopping his ministrations.

She nodded. "Yes, Daddy."

He growled and sucked on her clit before dipping down to her entrance, lapping her up.

"How do you ask, Princess?"

She gasped. "Please can I cum, please can I cum?" She asked breathlessly.

"Cum for me, Princess."

He returned his lips to her clit, sucking and sending her into an orgasm. He let her ride it out before cleaning her up with his tongue and sitting back up.

Daisy's eyes were glazed over in a daze, she had just had the best orgasm of her life. And that was only a snippet of what Eric could do.

Eric noticed her glazed look and he wrapped her up in a blanket, waiting for her sub drop. After experiencing such an intense orgasm, he knew she'd be vulnerable and cold. "D-daddy," she grabbed onto his chest, looking for a place to hold.

"Shh, shh," he cooed, pulling her to his chest. "You did so well, baby girl. You did so well."

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as she snuggled closer to his heat. "Daddy?"

The blinds were drawn as the room was dark, he was waiting for his baby to fall asleep for her nap.

"Hm?" He sat next to her sleeping figure.

"Love you."

His heart clenched. She loved him. She loved him. She loved him. Never in his life, had he felt such intense feelings for such a girl. Never in his life had he wanted to protect someone. Never in his life had butterflies erupted in his stone-hard stomach every time he looked at her. Never in his life had he felt the same way.

He knew what to say back to her.

"I love you too, Princess."


End file.
